GerIta - The Love of My Life
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: Ludwig and Feliciano love each other, but Ludwig has not admitted it, Arthur gets sick of it and things ensue. GerIta (main ship) FrUk (side ship/mentioned). Written as a birthday present for my friend maryranstadler1, Happy Birthday, nya!


**Hey there my dear readers, nya! This is a birthday present for my friend maryranstadler1 ! Happy birthday! I hope you enjoy your present :)**

Feliciano Vargas was over at his adopted older brother, Francis Bonnefoy's house. The former was having 'boy trouble' as Francis had put it, when in reality the little Italian was having a hard time defining his relationship with Ludwig Beilschmidt.

"Well how do you feel around him petit frère?" (a/n: 'l **ittle brother' in French)**

"Ve~ well he makes me happy and whenever I'm near him I feel safe and warm inside." The shorter boy replied.

 _Oh my god, he's so oblivious that he doesn't realise he's in love!_ Francis thought to himself disbelievingly.

"What the bloody hell are you two talking about?" Asked Arthur Kirkland, Francis' husband, walking into the living room from the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"We are talking about Feliciano's feelings for Ludwig."

"What feelings are there to figure out, he's in love obviously."

"Ve~ I am?"

"Yes, and I can tell you Ludwig certainly feels the same."

"He does?!" Francis and Feliciano exclaimedin unison, and received a 'seriously' look from Arthur.

"Anyway, just ask him or something." The green eyed blond grumbled, he may not act like it, but he was really looking forward to the date Francis had planned and unfortunately Feliciano trying to figure out his relationship with his German bestfriend was going to make the blond couple late for their reservation at a fancy French resteruant.

Feliciano left to go follow Arthur advice, and upon arriving at Ludwig's house, hadn't came up with a subtle way of asking the larger man about his feelings.

"Luddy, are you in love with me? Arthur said you were." The little Italian asked innocently, causing the German to choke.

"V-vhat are you talking about?! Arthur must have been messing vith you." The other man replied, red as a tomato. With that rejection Feliciano called Arthur and asked him to meet him at a park.

"What's wrong Feli?"

"Well Luddy rejected me… Are you sure that he's in love with me?"

"Of course his is, you bloody idiot! He's just shy!" The blond shouted, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I could whip up a truth potion in a jiffy, and you could use it on him, then he can't lie just cause he's embarrassed." With that Arthur dragged the brunette off with him to his secret magic hollow. After about an hour of waiting, the green eyed man put a surprisingly heavy vial into Feliciano's hand, instructing him to mix it into something for the German to ingest.

"Luddy! Do you want some water?" The carmel eyed man asked, bursting through the blond's office door.

"Sure… I guess?" Replied the very confused Ludwig, one minute the object of his affection was asking if he was in love with him and next asking if he wanted water. The blond just shrugged, the Italian did do some pretty weird stuff, maybe this was one of those things.

Feliciano went to the kitchen and poured the vial into the water and stirred it before he headed back to the blue eyed man's office, depositing it on Ludwig's desk on his way out the door.

Ludwig drank the liquid and noticed it had an oddly sweet flavor, his cheeks flushed and his heart began hammering against his ribcage, his chest feeling too tight as his feelings for his Italian friend came to the surface in his mind and he felt himself walking to the smaller male and catching him before he could reach the living room. Ludwig pinned Feliciano between the wall and his body, attaching the brunette's lips in a searing kiss.

"I might not have been completely honest earlier vhen you asken me vhat me feeling vere for you, Feliciano… You see you are the love of my life, I vas just too embarrassed to be truthful to you, I am sorry if I hurt you." Ludwig confessed while the Italian was catching his breath.

"I love you too, Luddy! More than I love pasta!" The little Italian exclaimed energetically, causing the other to chuckle heartily.

The more intimate stuff happened behind closed doors, and if any fujoshi were to have seen it, they would have died of blood loss.

 **-Meanwhile at a certain French-British couple's house-**

Arthur lie in bed next to Francis, thinking about the day. _Shit! I don't know if I gave Feliciano a truth potion or if I mixed the ingredients up with an arousal potion... Maybe I made a mix of the two, either way there is no doubt Feli is going to remember tonight._

 **So I'm pretty sure this is gonna be just a one-shot, nya. I hope this was good, I tried my best …**


End file.
